A Song of Mars and Nightingale
by X-kalibuuuur
Summary: A long lost lullaby from ages past. A thread of fate, derived from its path. This is the tale of a hero cursed with immortality and the lonely sword of Mars. This is the beginning of an iron-willed hero and the Crimean angel who sought to heal all. This is their song of salvation.
1. Chapter 1

**HI, MAKILI ZOLKEN (Matou Zouken) as a hero for you all. Oh, and Shirou with our favorite nurse!**

**To all of you who didn't know these Nasuverse facts: **

**1\. Young Makili is a more handsome version of Sir. Bediviere! Google it.**

**2\. He was so talented that even Zelretch had his eye on him, unlike how the first Tohsaka needed to beg for his guidance.**

**3\. He is the last heir of a Russian mage family with a history as old as Zelritch himself- meaning at least a thousand years.**

**4\. He lived for 500 hundred years in cannon. WOWZERS.**

**5\. He is an extremely powerful mage who can also control armies of mythical centipedes, scorpions, and spiders (- his soul had deteriorated so much in cannon via reincarnation, so he was pretty weak as a mage.)**

**6\. He was driven to the dark side after the death of his loved one. _Darth Vader vibes right here!_**

**7\. He made an appearance in FGO**

**Seriously, this character is grossly underrated. I mean, the possibilities!**

**Sure, he is _complete shit_ in cannon, but he really did have the potential for a hero.**

**I hope you get some inspiration from my story and write a better one (SO I CAN READ THEM). **

**Anyways, FOLLOW'N'LIKE!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Calm before The Raging Storm**

* * *

There was once a time when humanity thrived with magic and mysteries.

There was once a place where people lived in joyous harmony, without fear of the unknown.

There was once a hero who would challenge the impossible, who would destroy civilization to ensure the survival of all humanity.

There she stood, alone.

Isolated, even amongst her own people, her most loyal subordinates.

All alone she stood, on top of a barren hill of corpses and steel.

Rot and decay may they carry, but never once did they sully her.

Whip of God, the divine punishment, Heavenly Wrath, they called the hero.

Never once did she yield, bend or break.

She is the destroyer of civilizations and the preserver of humanity.

The men trembled at the slightest notice she had set foot onto the battlefield.

The women ushered in their children and said prayers for their husbands and loved ones.

Fear the messenger of Mars, they whispered.

Fear the pale-blood moon.

Thus, the hero stood alone with the dead.

There she danced with the swords, coated in her crimson makeup.

Around and around and around.

Suddenly, she stopped.

Her head turned abruptly.

Her red eyes, glowing like ruby roses, stared through time and space.

She uttered a single word, a name.

A name she shall not, will not forget.

"Makili."

Spoken as if she was a young maiden, the name rolled lovingly by her tongue.

Accepting all that there is, and will be.

* * *

Makili Zolgen woke up, drenched in sweat.

A dream, he fondly realized.

An ever distant memory of the war that changed him greatly.

The war that made him deviate from his grim fate.

Without her, he would have never become the righteous man he was now today.

Without her, he would have easily succumbed to the dark side of his bloodline, transformed into the very thing he despised most.

A maggot who leaches onto immortality, rather than the longevity of the human race.

He pushed himself up from his bed, a fresh breeze caressing his still wavy hair.

"Altera.", he whispered affectionately.

"My, my! An old man clinging onto the name of his past lover!", a merry voice sang.

A man leaned against the wall beside his bed, his head half out of the window.

"Look at you.", the young man continued, " So _sweaty_! You must have had a _very wet_ and passionate dream!"

Makili gave his adopted son an amused snort.

"Kariya. So I take you have returned?"

"Of course I have! You haven't turned blind, have you?"

They shared a strong handshake and a hug- a traditional greeting of the Matou family.

"I see you have grown quite a bit. Did the Einzberns shake you up? Or perhaps-"

A mischevious grin tugged the corner of Makili's mouth as he drawled, "-Did the Archibald girl _rough_ you up? Did she..._stimulate_ you with her...mercury tentacles?"

Kariya palmed his face with an embarrassed groan.

"STOP."

Makili chortled at his son's naiveness towards women. This never gets old.

"Grandfather, stop bullying uncle Kariya.", a young voice chimed into the fray.

Makili grinned shamelessly.

"You wouldn't punish a poor, helpless old man for having some fun in his dull life, would you?"

Matou Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation as she feigned an old English accent.

"It breaks my heart to say, but you certainly don't _look_ old _neither_ helpless, grandpa dearest."

Makili shook his head with a hurt expression, a hand over his heart.

"Deary me. Even my granddaughter abuses me! What good is there in this world!?", he moaned as fake tears spilled from his eyes.

His family deadpanned.

Makili pouted.

"You guys are no fun!"

They stared back incredulously.

"FINE!", Makili said as he threw up his arms.

He leaped off his bed with a huff, heading for his bathroom.

His smile dropped the instant he closed the door behind him.

He rolled up his sleeve and inspected the remaining command seals, the crimson red tattoos etched into his skin, starting from his lower arm and ending at his shoulder.

A total of twelve seals won from past wars.

A prize of his blood-stained victory.

He has NOT had this particular dream, the dream of Altera for _fifty_ years.

What does this imply?

Simple.

A storm brews in the clouds far away.

The footsteps of war are approaching.

The contaminated grail must go. It must be obliterated, without a trace.

If the force is too insufficient, the evil shall flood, killing millions of innocents in its way.

If the force is too powerful, the aftermath which the collision of power will cause shall wipe the entire city off the map, along with the inhabitants in it.

It must be just right.

The Angra Mainyu who lurks within the contaminated grail is_ the _god of all evil.

NOT a mere abomination.

Makili let forth a heavy sigh as he brushed his hair, his eyes heavy with irritation.

He stared at his reflection with a scowl, as if to blame himself for this whole mess.

A pale young man with very handsome features and an equally stern look, scowled back.

The man's wavy navy-blue hair was swept back his forehead in a dazzling manner, while his dark blood-red eyes pierced into his with the ferocity of a starving eagle.

All in all, women would spread their legs and swoon over him if he were to seriously consider dating.

Shame for them, since Makili only loved Altera.

He slipped out of his robe as he changed into his favorite mystic code, a code that he had worn to countless battles.

A Victorian hunting coat which looked, to borrow his grandson's words, quote: a badass coat imported straight out of some Sherlock Holmes novel.

"Altera.", he whispered.

"Time to show the world what is true destruction, once more."

The seal on his right arm glowed faintly.

* * *

On the top of the highest tower of a faraway castle in a foreign land, two men spoke.

"Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes. This time, the Einzberns shall prevail."

Two men talked inside a room shrouded in shadow.

One sat behind a massive oak desk whilst the other stood up straight at a respective distance.

"How about the Makili?"

"A warning that the grail is contaminated, but nothing else."

"HA, the old worm must have finally turned senile. I would have never imagined that Makili would be so obsolete to believe that the grail is _still_ contaminated even though we've redone and reformed the entire ceremony.", the man said in disgust.

"I believe he personally attended the renewal ritual?", the other inquired.

"Yes, and he is still so cautious!", the first man vented.

'It is the very thing you lack.', the other scorned mentally, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"To Einzbern's victory.", he replied instead with a small salute.

The man nodded arrogantly.

"You better do just that. Now, off with you!"

The other bowed one last time before he disappeared into the shadows.

The door slammed shut with a thundering groan magnified by the grinding of metal against metal.

Silence enveloped the room as the man glared into the darkness.

"The Holy Grail shall be MINE.", the man seethed.

"MINE!"

* * *

Somewhere far away, within the boundary fields of a small manor obscured by the woods, two men were talking.

"Ready to summon assassin, Kirei?"

"Yes, master Tokiomi."

"Very well. Let's proceed, shall we?"

"Yes."

They walked down a narrow passageway and into the depths.

The great oak door slammed shut behind them with a resounding boom.

Silence remained.

* * *

Meanwhile, high up in the sky, there were trails of twinkling stars…which were actually tears combined with spit and other bodily fluids.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The world had changed a lot indeed since my glorious days, would you not agree?"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's the spirit! You seem to enjoy my chariot just fine! Let us bask this world in the magnificence of my sun! Shall we not, master?!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The boy jumped out of his bed and tumbled onto the floor, still entangled in his bundle of blankets, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What was that nightmare?!", he shouted in indignation.

A barely masked trace of horror was still evident in his voice as he gripped his chest with a shaky hand.

_"What in Merlin's filthy pants was that?!"_

Far away in the astral prison of flowers, a man sneezed.

* * *

Somewhere down on the road near the boy's house, Kariya cocked his head in confusion.

"Um, what do you think was _that_, Sakura?"

"I don't know, but we should better hurry or the grocery bargain sale will end!"

"Gosh, you're right! Race you to the grocery store!"

"I'm on!"

The two hurried on, hand in hand.

* * *

A man was dragging a bound and gagged boy over the tiles.

The faint drip-drop of water and the dampness in the air indicated they were in somewhere humid.

The darkness was illuminated only by the man's crimson eyes which glowed in the dark.

The man stopped at the mouth of a gaping tunnel as he tapped his knuckles against a brick tile.

Dust fell from the ceiling as the solid caved in and revealed a huge underground museum.

As soon as he stepped foot within, the lights lit up with a hollow glare that woke the unconscious boy up.

"Rise and shine! Shirou, we've reached heaven!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNGHH! NNNNNGGGHH?!"

"Now, now! No need to get overexcited, eh?"

The man, now illuminated, was very beautiful in a morbid way, as one finds skulls or knives beautiful.

His blond hair shone as he gave the boy a dazzling smile.

Canine fangs glinted behind his crimson-colored lips as he gently placed the boy on top of a makeshift platform.

He traced his tongue over a silver knife he had whipped out of his waist pocket.

"I'm sure you are very curious about who I am, or what I'm about to do to you."

He giggled madly as he tilted his head, pointing the drooling knife right at the boy's nose.

"Sadly, you are not going to be part of my masterpiece.", the man sighed as he spread his arms wide.

The boy's eyes dilated as he noticed his surroundings for the first time.

A muffled scream burst through the velvet cloth that gagged him as he started to shake uncontrollably.

"Ahh, yes! You really seem to love them so much! It is truly a pity you could not take place in these grand pieces of art."

Humans, mutated and twisted, carved and broken, severed and crushed- all alive.

Their faces, contorted in endless pain, grief, sorrow, rage, insanity-every single kind of negative emotion in existence.

There were people_ merged_ into _living instruments_ such as harps, cellos, and pianos.

Hell, there was even a young girl carved into a violin!

"Why are the lovely souls still alive, you might ask. Well, a few doses of vampire blood does wonders!"

The man lovingly caressed Shirou's cheek with his index finger, drawing a single bead of blood with his claw-like nails.

"Mmm! _**Très bien**_!", he purred with a lick. "Puuuurfect for my sacrifice!"

The maniac's eyes gazed into his with a spark of religious zeal.

"REJOICE CHILD! For you shall be the sacrifice for the devil!"

"I, DEAD APOSTLE SCORPION, BARON OF VAMPIRES, SHALL GRANT YOU THIS HONOR!"

"Ah! You can call me Uryu Ryunosuke, by the way. Japanese names are more easy to get by, wouldn't you agree?"

"HIHIHI, HAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Somebody, help me!', the helpless boy pleaded. 'I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!'

'_**SAVE ME!**_'

Shirou called.

Somewhere deep in the void, something stirred.

A call for help, which she would never ignore.

A plead for life, one that she shall save.

Whatever gets in her way shall perish, for she shall heal all.

Such is the Iron Creed of Crimea's angel.

* * *

**NEXT, THE SUMMONINGS!**

**Yeah, a short introduction chapter but the fun starts soon! Soon, like in the next chap.**

**BUCKLE IN AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	2. ABOUT UPDATES

I MIGHT BE UPDATING **'Type-Moon Gamer'**_**and**__** 'Saber Shiro and Master Artoria' for now (ALL FATE FANFICS)**_

* * *

_**Also, Go check out my newest one from my profile page! :**_

_**The name's El-Melloi, James El-Melloi Archibald**_

A tale of a random guy crammed inside the youngest member of House El-Melloi. The journey to restore the house name and honor shall now begin. (Pre-fifth Holy Grail War, Old sister Reines, Stylish Hero-acting)

**Hope you like this new idea! Feel free to drop a comment!**


End file.
